gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Dwalin
Dwalin son of Thorin was a member of the Quest for the Sword , and was one of the heroes who ventured into Vancumar to slay the Death-Queen . Following the quest's completion, he led his people back to the now-liberated halls of Twisted-Fell , and was crowned King. Summary *'NAME': Dwalin son of Thorin *'TITLES': King of Twisted Fell, Duke of Horta *'OTHER NAMES': The Beardless, Bear-friend, *'HOME': Twisted Fell, Ardadain *'BORN': May 11th, 1334 *'AGE': 141 *'LEVEL': 20 *'RACE': Half Bizari Dwarf/Half Nexus Elemental *'PROFESSION': Fighter *'PLAYER:' Gareth Ross Background Dwalin, a Bizari Dwarf, was born in 1334, the first son of King Thorin III of Twisted Fell. Due to his elemental blood, Dwalin enjoyed the outdoors, and the fresh air, as much as the confines of the underground city. Hence, he took to wandering the nearby forests and lakes, often for many weeks at a time, and he became learned in the skills of the outdoorsman. On his travels he befriended a bear, and took it upon himself to learn its ways. Thus he earned the name Bear-friend. He also frequented many mannish inns, and spent many a hour drinking and gambling. His aim was to converse with the local populous and find out more about his mysterious elemental heritage. Whilst spending time at his home of Twisted Fell he was taught, by his father, the art of fighting. He studied hard for he knew that one day he would become king and the mysterious axe, Glamungi, would be passed onto him. Many years passed, and the kingdom of Twisted Fell became strong and wealthy, so much so that they became greedy, and began negotiations with the evil Death Queen. The Death Queen sent her undead army against them, as a double-cross, and, although they fought valiantly, the Dwarves were defeated. Driven from their home, they headed north to the other Bizari cities, where they dwelt for nearly twenty years with their Dwarven cousins. After twenty years, Thorin's scouts brought word that the necromancer, Murazor, had been defeated by the Elven Lord Lexus, and their mines had been liberated. Whilst the kingdom was being rebuilt to its former glory Dwalin set off on another of his travels, making frequent stops at mannish towns. After many weeks of travelling he came to a small lake, of great beauty. As he stooped over the lake to get a drink, the surface began to shimmer, and a watery form began to rise out of the water. As the form began to take shape Dwalin was awestruck, for never before had he seen such beauty in a dwarfish female. He was so spell-bound by the water elemental /Dwarf that he did not heed the Orc hiding in the nearby foliage. The Orc fired an arrow, which struck the form directly in the heart. Dwalin heard a scream of intense pain, and watched as the shape disintegrated into droplets of water. He dived into cover and, quickly but silently, crept up behind the foul-smelling Orc. He hacked off its ugly head with one stroke of his trusty axe, Baruk. Still full of rage, he followed the Orc's tracks back to its lair. He strode in, and began to hack and maim every Orc in reach. Dwalin would probably have been killed had Galen the Great not chosen that moment to intervene, and save him. Galen and Dwalin quickly became good friends, and the Dwarf stayed many months at Galen's house, learning about his Elemental blood. Above all he learned how to manipulate his proto-elemental cells to enable him to teleport short distances. Dwalin never knew why Galen taught him all this, all he knew was it had something to do with a 'prophecy.' When the Dwarves of Twisted Fell heard about the Council of the Shards, Dwalin was sent as a representative of his people. He was given Glamungi as sign of his status, as his father was now too ill to travel. Whilst there Dwalin met the legendary Lexus, saviour of Twisted Fell, and a strange friendship developed between them from then on. Not many Dwarves have loved the elven folk like Dwalin has. Dwalin was chosen by Galen to be a member of the Company of the Sword. Dwalin's elemental powers came in handy many times during The Quest, and he quickly proved his worth. He became fast friends with Valkrist. An incident with some water nymphs left him temporarily without his beard, and he gained the name Unbearded, a name which is friend's flippantly used. He was also knighted by the King of Horsa, and given his own land. Following the sucessful completion of The Quest, Dwalin was crowned King of Twisted Fell, due to the death of his father. He also lead many expeditions into the now-deserted mountains of Vancumar, discovering new deposits, and establishing new kingdoms. He also served as the Dwarven ambassador for Queen Melwen. Story by Gareth Ross Stats *'LANGUAGES:' Bizari 7, Parzifan 6 *'PP:' 0 *'HITS:' 200 *'AT:' 16 *'DB:' 15 *'SPECIAL:' Half-Nexus elemental: Can teleport up to 1000’ at will. Primary Skills: Items of Note Glamungi-''' Glamungi is an axe forged in the third era by Grelin Hammerhand. It was used in the Great Expulsion by King Thalin I, the first king of Twisted Fell. He was slain by the graet Orc, Bresskaa the Vile, but his soul was transferred to one of the orbs on the handle. Since then it has been the heirloom of all the kings of Twisted Fell, and every weilder eventually enters an orb when he is slain or dies. Thus, the axe contains all the wisdom of the Dwarven Ancestors.* *+20 Magic Axe *Made of Mithril *Slaying to Orcs, Goblins and Kobolds. *+50 Leadership, due to the Ancestors' wisdom. *+50 Dwarf Lore, as above. *Wielder has 20pp a day to spend on Earth Law spells. *Can cleave stone. *Artifact Once a month, the wielder can consult with the spirits of his ancestors. The wielder must go to sleep with his arms crossed against his axe, on his chest. He will then enter the Spirit Realm, where he can commune with his fore-fathers. He may ask them any three Yes/No questions. As soon as they are answered, the dreamer will awaken with full memory of his experiences. '''Axe of Krik-Latum- Stolen from the Black Tower of the Death Queen. This +25 Axe is Slaying to Elves and does x2 damage. It can parry three foes at once, and still attack. Category:Ardadain Category:Dwarves Category:Warriors Category:PCs Category:Royalty Category:Leaders Category:Quest for the Sword Category:Bizari